This invention relates generally to motors, and more particularly, to mounting systems for motors.
At least some known mounting systems for motors include a plurality of bolts attached to an outer surface of a motor housing surrounding the motor. To enable the motor to be attached within an application, such as a refrigerator, the bolts extend radially outwardly from the motor and are spaced circumferentially around the motor housing.
During motor operation, the mounting systems are not only subjected to stresses from supporting the weight of the motor, but vibrational stresses may also be induced into the mounting system by the operating motor, and/or the operation of the associated attachment. Furthermore, because such motors are typically used to power other rotational equipment, the rotation of such equipment may also induce vibrational stresses into the motor mounting system.
Over time, such vibrational stresses may cause the mounting system hardware to loosen. Furthermore, continued operation may eventually cause premature failure of the mounting system. To facilitate preventing motor mounting system failure, complex mounting systems including structurally re-inforced attachment points are often used. However, because different applications require different motors, each motor includes a different mounting system, and as a result, fabrication costs associated with such motors may be increased.